Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by greengiraffe22
Summary: Jude isn't sure if he should tell the girl he loves about his feelings. Songfic. One shot. Jesse McCartney Why Don't You Kiss Her?


I do not own 6teen or the song Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney.

* * *

Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Jude Lizowsky lay in his bed. It was 3:26 in the morning and he couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about his life. About his family. About his friends, especially one of them. Jen Masterson. He knew this girl for almost his whole life and of course he loved her. He loved all his friends. But Jen, she was different. "Sure, she is bossy sometimes and she likes to control things, but, I don't know. Somethings changed. When I look at her, I get butterflies in my stomach. I haven't felt that in a long time. Not since Starr.'' Jude thought to himself.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

The next day, everyone was sitting by the lemon eating their lunches. Jude was just daydreaming. Jen was sitting right next to him. ''Maybe I should tell her?'' Jude thought to himself, ''Maybe something could happen. If she doesn't know I like her and if I don't ask her out, someone else might and then I won't have her for sure.''

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Jude smiled, but then stopped, incase someone asked him why he was so smiley. The last thing he wanted to do right now was explain or make up an excuse, because obviously, he wasn't ready to talk to anyone about it. Then, he realized, he wasn't ready to tell Jen. He realized if he made a move and she didn't like him it would be soo embarrassing and it could ruin their friendship. Everyone's friendship. Why did this thing called ''love'' have to be so complicated. Jude felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jen. He didn't want her to stop touching his shoulder. It felt so right. Even though it was just a friendly poke.

''Are you okay, Jude? You are just staring into space?'' Jen raised an eyebrow.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

''Jen,'' Jude said in a low voice,''Can I talk to you?In private.''

''Sure,'' Jen smiled, thinking it was anything but what Jude was going to tell her.

''Jen,'' Jude repeated her name. He just loved it. My girlfriend, Jen, he thought. Well, not yet,''I've been thinking alot lately. And I think I like you. I mean, love like you.''

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Jude waited for her reply. In those few seconds that he waited alot went through his head. ''What is she going to say? Is she going to laugh at me? Think that I am joking? Tell me I am not good enough for her and that she doesn't know why she's even my friend?''

''Jude,'' Jen smiled and then she stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Jude smiled back. Although it was just a little peck, Jude loved it.

''Thanks.'' Jude snorted and Jen walked away.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Jude walked home that day. Skateboard in his hand and Jen on his mind. He looked up. The sun was setting and it was red. This reminded him of Jen and her red hair. Jen was different around him. She wasn't bossy or controlling. She was sweet and nice and easy to get along with.

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

That night, Jude lay in bed. Once again, he couldn't fall asleep. But this time he didn't have to worry about anything. He just thought about Jen.


End file.
